Annabeth Chase is the girl who lived
by OliviaNeith
Summary: Female Harry, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and James Potter wasn't taken to the Dursley House Hold when Dumbledore left Baby Annabeth, Athena took her away and gave her to Frederick Chase. Follow Annabeth when she was in her fathers house to Camp Halfblood. Then Hogwarts. Follow her when she run away and be a daughter of Athena. Around Hogwarts Era that Hermione and Ron.
1. The begging and Running Away

Summary

Female Harry, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and James Potter wasn't taken to the Dursley House Hold when Dumbledore left Baby Annabeth, Athena took her away and gave her to Frederick Chase. Follow Annabeth when she was in her fathers house to Camp Halfblood. Then Hogwarts. Follow her when she run away and be a daughter of Athena. Around Hogwarts Era that Hermione, Harry, and Ron goes to.

* * *

><p>Athena P.O.V<p>

Day 31, July, 1980

Athena was furouis she didn't want her Annabeth to be at her Step-mother relatives so she gave them to one of her other lovers, Fredrick Chase. Annabeth had stormy grey eyes and some golden blonde hair also a lighting bolt scar of course she asked Aphrodite for removal of this scar but by the time she would be a camp it would be reavel.

She asked the God of the west to send Annabeth to Virginia.

* * *

><p>Fredrick Chase P.O.V<p>

Same day

The time when a golden cradle with a baby in it and there was a note it said.

" Hello My love this is your daughter Annabeth Olivia Chase." the letter said. He took the baby inside and he thought." I don't want this child."

Then she put Annabeth in the a cradle with owls and books.

* * *

><p>5 year later, 5 years old<p>

Annabeth P.O.V

Annabeth was sleeping in her bed and she dreamed of a green light hitting a baby then a flying motorcycle and this man that had a long white beard that looks like Santa Clause, wait a minute, Santa Clause doesn't exist to her but she doesn't say that to the other kids. Then she wake up, in her room, it had a library of books, a desk, and a bed. Dad and his wife, which is my stepmother, Hellen. I fell like I want to run away but not yet.

* * *

><p>2 years later<p>

Okay I made my choice I want to run away. I feel like Fredrick Chase isn't my father, so I ran, which I stole some money like $100 dollars, then a went through the doggy door, because I am very petite for my size. Then one of my neighbors that is an Greek British women name Adele Hunter that had auburn hair and silver hair. She is very nice so she gave me a duffle bag with $500 dollars, food, water, a first aid kit, and some more money in a duffle bag.  
>Annabeth ran off and she went to a Steel plant, which is in, Richmond, Virgina, which she met two more people Thalia is 12 and Luke is 14. Luke gave me knive. Luke and Thalia were running away from monsters like her. The duffle bag that was with money. There was a note, " Hello Annabeth, there is a secret, remember that dream had a that green light. That killed your father and stepmother, James and Lily Potter, Lily had a midwife which was your mother, Athena, and yes you have a scar of a lighting bolt scar." Then there was a locket that had a sliver chain, diamond, emerald, Opal, and topaz with the gems it formed an owl. There was a note, " Annabeth this necklace is given to all demigod daughters of Athena started by her firstborn daughter, Olivia Slytherin, made this tradition and wear for luck.~ Yuki Olivia Omega."<p>

Annabeth puts it on but it changed into a leather string with an tawny owl. Thalia and Luke told me, they're are a daughter of Zeus ( Thalia) and Hermes ( Luke).

I was given a dagger by Luke. Monsters are attacking.

Time Skip

Luke was taking us to his mother house. When we entered, Thalia was being treated by Luke's mother while Luke is with his father. I was eating some Luke told us to go.

Time Skip

Now Annabeth is scared so she went out with Luke and Thalia. Then saw a girl her name was Zoe and she took us to her camp. " My lady, there are two females and one male." Zoe said.

" Let, them in." said the auburn haired women. " I am Artemis, Annabeth Chase or Potter, I heard about you from my blood adopted daughter, Adele. You need to be healed, the girl with a scar near her eye is, Sage"

Annabeth was by healed by Sage, it was a couple days but they were in New York. Annabeth say Thalia fighting with Zoe. After that they ran off.

Time skip

Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia was near a boy that was Grover, he was a satyr.

They were at a home suddenly Annabeth heard her fathers voice. Then ran off but Thalia was injured. Then a couple days later they went to Camp. Thalia was turned into a tree and Luke and Annnabeth were finally home.

* * *

><p>Sorry that was a cliffhanger. But next chapter Annabeth will get her scar.<p> 


	2. Arrival

Reviews

**candinaru25****:**

**not really a annabeth fan but since you have female harry as annabeth i can forgive you for that. lol love me a female harry/ percy stories. can't wait for the next chapter.**

Well thank you so much for having a instest in this story and of coarse I love female harry stories, myself.

**Lemonade Lunatic:**

**Okay, you need to figure out if you want first or third point of view. In one sentence it was first the next third. okay? Good! The story sounds interesting to me but I like longer chapters**

Okay thank you for telliing me that, I am going to do longer chapters in this chapter.

**Terra-Fair:**

**interesting**

Thank you.

Also I forgot, Annabeth was guided by Athena.

* * *

><p>Annabeth P.O.V<p>

Then Annabeth, Luke, and Grover went into the big house, Annabeth had a lighting bolt scar. Then when Annabeth came into camp there was a olive branch and a torch. Then the centuar said." All Hail Annabeth Potter-Chase, daughter of Athena Goddess Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy,Arts and Crafts, and, Battle and Reason, and Legacy of Hecate Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft, Crossroads, and of the Mist."

Then Luke said." I am a son of Hermes."

When Annabeth went into the Athena Cabin, there was a women that was pregnant. The women had stormy grey eyes, pale skin, and platinum blond hair with golden blond, while the rest of the cabin had golden blond.

" Hello Annabeth, I am Olivia." said the women that had a British accent.

" What is your last name." asked Annabeth.

" It is Black, before you think that I hate that last name. I ran away when I was five, my family was on a holiday, so I ran away. My sisters names was Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. My real name, Alhena, I disliked it so I changed it."

" That is interesting. "

Time Skip

4 years later

June 30, 1991

Olivia had three girls named, Azul that had golden blonde hair and electric blue eyes, Odette had platinum blonde and stormy grey eyes, and Opalline that had black eyes and auburn hair. Olivia taught me about magic and all the stuff. Then she moved back to the America's Wizarding World, that Oliivia tends visits us campers but she still give Olivia some lessons. Now Olvia is a potion master at Salem.

Lets get to the chase. So Chiron told me about a the great prophecy. That Athena am going be part of the great prophecy. So every new camper I tend see if its him.

Olivia and her husband Augustus, son of Apollo are immortal. Olivia told Annabeth about the letters.

So a couple day later. An owl came with a letter. Okay that's official Owl abusers. Then Annabeth opened it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

Dear Miss Potter-Chase,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Then Annabeth looked at the second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Dear Hogwarts Staff,

I am going,

They forgot parents or guardians, these wizards now nothing about Americans. Then Annabeth IM Olivia, to take her to there valley because Olivia is a major member at Witches Beyonds Store because ( Which Sells Stuff), Olivia told Annabeth of the department store. Olvia is going to England with Annabeth.

Olivia teleported to the cabin. Olivia was wearing a Victorian dress that is gothic that is long but not fancy. Did Annabeth told you that Olivia has things for being goth. Olivia told me to put on a grey one of these because you need to fit in this society. Then Olivia puts on her owl necklace and wear mine. Azul, Opalline, and Odette went with us, they were wearing black for Odette and Azul while Opalline was wearing white dresses. " Annabeth, I know you hate wearing dresses."

Then Olivia and Annabeth with the 3 girls shadowed travel to Witches beyond store. When the group got there Annabeth was admiring a Great Grey Owl, which Olivia bought the owl, cage, owl food, and owl bed [ Olivia got the bed for free because she is the brand owner]. Then Olivia bought Annabeth the a pewter cauldron, crystal phails, a telescope, and brass scales while, Olivia bought a silver one. She also was told be Headmistress Clinton, at Salem to buy Olivia the school some firebolts and nimbus. That went on the school account. Annabeth knows Olivia has own set of books for courses that was brand new and in ancient Greek lettering and dragon hide gloves. Then Annabeth, Olivia, Opalline, Azul, and Odette shadow traveled to . Also Olivia is the Deputy Headmistress at Salem. Then they went to Olivannders. Which Olivia told Annabeth he was a Son of Hecate.

When Olivia came in Olivia said in greek. "_ Olivannder, it is me Alhena."_

What a minute why Alhena why that.

_" Hello Alhena Aswan how are you doing? And who is this?" _said Olivannder.

_" Great, this Annabeth Chase-Potter." _said Olivia.

" Olivia so where did you get your wand at."

" I hate British people." muttered Olivia. " I bought it here but they ask me why is your wand different at Salem."

" I thought you were British, Olivia." said Annabeth.

Olivia said. " I swear on the the River Styx that I taught at Salem not at Hogwarts."

Then it thundered. Azul said. " Mother can you stop acting bitter."

" Oops _stupid being a Legacy of Hades, Hermes, and Hecate."_

" Oh okay mother." said Odette.

Annabeth wand was a phoenix and owl feather core, olive and holly wood, sturdy, and 11 inches.

Olivia said. " Annabeth can you get your robes, while I will get your books, that don't have and some for myself."

Annabeth walked of to Madame Malkin's Robes. A squat women asked Annabeth. " Hogwart dear."

Annabeth said. " Yes." The women directed her to a stool where platinum blond hair boy, cold grey eyes, and pale skin. He said in his thick british accent. He was talking to me but it was boring could he talk about books. While Annabeth was done, Annabeth went to the bookstore and saw Olivia there was the guy he had platinum blond hair, that was long, and he look like the man from the same store but older.

He said. " Narcissa I thought you were at Olivanndears."

" I am Olivia Aswan, I live in America, pureblood. Annabeth we are done shopping I am tired out."

Then Olivia shadowed travel to Camp Halfblood then she went back to her Manor.

Time Skip

September 31

There were a few students that go to Hogwarts that were demigods, Bella Granger, which is a nymph demigod of Poseidon, and this 3rd year girl Kat Fredgeorge, daughter of Aphrodite. The girls went to the fire and yelled " King Cross Station." They all had the carts, with our supplies.

We ran through the Platform 3/4 , of coarse we had our tickets. Annabeth boarded the train to sat by Kat and Bella.

* * *

><p>So what house should Annabeth should be in?<p> 


	3. Our Journey to Hogwarts

Notes

Olivia was born in 1959

Also I have poll up

I am so evil

Also I hate the uniforms in the book so I am going to use the movie uniform.

This might be a short chapter sorry guys. Also Olivia Aswan nee Black which her real name is Alhena or Sagitta, and she was made by a ritual to summon Athena. Also Olivia looks like a fifteen year old, but she is really thirtytwo and her children are three. Also she is a Metamophourous and Ice Nymph. Also Olivia is an emo or goth.

**Guest **

**Have Annabeth be in Slytherin! Update!**

Thank you for the suggestiion

**mattcun **

**plz write more**

I will try

**candinaru25 **

**really liked the udated chapter. and i am glad there are others that are going with annabeth to school with. so we know she won't be entirely alone.**

Thank you

Also the during the next chapter Demeter would be saying Eat your Ceral.

* * *

><p>Annabeth P.O.V<p>

Annabeth was reading a book about World Magical Histroy in Ancient Greek Written by Olivia Aswan and Yuki Omega.

While reading Annabeth." Did you know that there is older magic than this?"

" Yes Annabeth, Olivia taught all of this stuff at Salem and she will randomly send lectures to random people at Hogwarts, this year." said Kat, which is a transfer from Salem. Olivia given Annabeth a photo of her because most of Olivia hair isn't conditioned because of those potions fumes well, Olivia prayed to Aphrodite and gave her ever lasting hair conditioning and shampoo. In that photo Olivia was wearing a her hair in a low ponytail, in a grey dress, her stormy grey eyes, pale skin, and platinum blonde hair Olivia looked five. While another girl who had the same appearance but with blue eyes, and a white dress. Then a girl who was thirteen she had light brown hair, dark eyes, and pale skin and a dark purple dress, and the last girl was looking 14 she had dark hair and eyes and she was wearing black dress and was holding on to Olivia. If the girls see her now she would be so tan but a little but pale. Then there was a bag of galleons. Olivia also gave us like a lot of wizard currency, that was British. Also Olivia gave the group an Olive Garden Salad and Breadsticks and Cajun Tofu to prank those are not vegetarians.

So we left cajun Tofu from using Bella's awesome invisibility powers in all the compartments.

Kat said. " We have to change now, well Dumbledore told me that I have to be in the Salem uniform."

The Hogwarts uniform had a grey skirt, a white blouse, a tie with the Hogwarts crest, and a robe. That Annabeth and Bella wear. The Salem uniform was a green skirt that had plaid that was had blue and yellow thin stripes and red thick stripes, a black long-sleeved blouse, and a black robe had their school crest.

So Annabeth, Kat, and Bella finished all their food and burned to the gods. So a woman with candy cart but none of them wanted candy the only candy they accept was the camps and Olivia.

It was a bit boring, but a while a boy name Neville Longbottom he was missing a toad. Then a couple of minutes later a girl named Hermione Granger came in and asked about the toad and she noticed Bella, and Annabeth allowed Hermione to sit with her.

Then the boy from Malkiin Robe Shop, he introduced his self like ' Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.' Had Malfoy ever heard of James Bond. Well he had these to body guards named Crabbe and Goyle. That ended up bad. Then finally we get off the Hogwarts Express.

This giant Hargid took us, first years and Kat, through Black Lake and the castle was amazing. Then Neville found his toad. Hagrid has bad english, that might be his accent. We walked up a flight of stairs, Annabeth loved the scenery, when Annabeth saw the castle and felt like something is wrong.

So the door opened and there was this women, so she led us in the school.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the short chapter so you next update.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my friends.

Here are some news I am looking for a beta.

Isali

**I have REALLY wanted a story with a female Harry as Annabeth Chase... THANK YOU SO MUCH**

**It is rather confusing to read, but I like a story with a female Harry as Annabeth. I would like if there were longer chapters and lot less confusing sentences.**

**Wasn't the Firebolt, a new broom on the market in Harry Potter book 3?**

**I vote for Annabeth in Ravenclaw it fit a daughter of Athena. **  
><strong>And I vote for an AnnabethPercy Jackson pairing.**

**Shadow travel is one of them a child of Hades or did I miss something?**

**Kat "Fredgeorge" isn't that just the Weasley twins names put together, funny way to create a surname... I find it a little weird.**

Hello Isali, thank you for the first review, I might have dyslexia or it is my English problems, also I want to do longer chapters. This is the Philosopher Stone ( For you irregular people out there Sorcerer Stone), I think Annabeth should be paired with Percy and being a daughter of Athena, Annabeth should be in Ravenclaw, also I might put Hermione and Bella in Ravenclaw. Well my friend Kat, she would be put in Slytherin. . Also Olivia is a legacy of Hades.

For all you reviewers out there Ron is going to be Gryffindor and isn't going to be Annabeth's friend. Draco is going to be in Slytherin. Annabeth would be in Ravenclaw. Also I am going to add two more Ocs, Libra Black, Daughter of Sirius Black and Athena. Libra is a version of Olivia Black and Desire Seas, Daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite. Libra, Kat, and Desire will be put into Slytherin. Libra doesn't know about Annabeth because Libra is adopted by a Wicca Woman that is a Priestess at a temple. Also Sailor Moon and Doctor Who might be in this fanfiction. So Olivia might of been the Doctors. Also I am changing the year to 2006. So it would be during the Percy Jackson headcanon.

* * *

><p>Annabeth P.O.V<p>

When we went past the stairs. Hagrid let us be in Professor McGonagall hands. Annabeth spotted a girl with stormy grey eyes, pale skin, and platinum blond hair. Her bangs were covering her right eye and her hair laid mid-back. Next to her was a girl that had blue hair and sea green eyes.

Then Professor delivered us a speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with  
>the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.<br>"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is  
>awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.<br>"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

The two girls were looking fine. Kat was being looked at by the First Years. A redhead had a smudged nose. Neville was looked at.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."  
>She left the chamber. Annabeth, Kat, Bella, and Hermione came up to both of the girls. The girls noticed Annabeth. The girl said." Hello I am Libra Black and that girl by me is Desire Seas."<p>

" I am Annabeth Chase." said Annabeth.

" I am Kat Fredgeorge."

" Bella Granger."

" Hermione Granger."

While waiting for Professor McGonagall. Something made the others jumped.

Some people gasped. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"  
>"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"<br>A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.  
>Nobody answered.<br>"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"  
>A few people nodded mutely.<br>"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."  
>Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.<br>"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Annabeth and the girls that she was with were in line. Then McGonagall put a dirty hat out then it started singing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
>You might belong in Hufflepuff,<br>Where they are just and loyal,  
>Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<p>

Then McGonagall said. " Abbott, Hannah!"

Them the hat yelled." HUFFLEPUFF."

" Black, Libra."

The hat didn't barely went on her head and it yelled " SLYTHERIN!"

" Bones, Susan"

" HUFFLEPUFF."

" Boot, Terry"

" RAVENCLAW!"

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went into Ravenclaw. While Brown, Lavender went into was the first Gryffindor. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin sat besides Olivia.

Then " Chase- Potter, Annabeth." The whole hall went into mutters besides Olivia.

There were mutters like. " Why Chase?"

Then Annabeth walked up and the hat said." Hello Daughter of Athena that girl was sorted into Slytherin never knew about you. You have wisdom. Wait a minute, I know to put you in- RAVENCLAW!" The hat said.

Timeskip ( if you read the books you would know)

So when the song was sang the food came up.

Then Annabeth set off an Iris message. Olivia was near a blue police box and Annabeth said." Why are you do you a green hair and in a japanese thingy and with cloud and a door?"

" Annabeth I am Sailor Pluto. I am a guardian of Time and Space. Also the Underworld." says Olivia.

* * *

><p>CLIFFIE. I need a Beta very badly. Send me a Private Message.<p> 


End file.
